Siren Alley
Siren Alley is Rapture's Red Light district, and the fifth area in BioShock 2. It is here that the player will confront Simon Wales, Sofia Lamb's lieutenant, who ministers to the The Rapture Family. History Siren Alley was formerly a place where construction workers and architects, such as as Simon and Daniel Wales, would show off their skills. Siren Alley was once beautiful with lodgings that demonstrated the architects' artistic styles and shopping centers that catered to the upper-class residents. In fact, Siren Alley was once considered one of the ritziest places in Rapture. After the economic collapse in Rapture, the residents of this section fell on hard times, and many had to resort to selling themselves to get by. Many buildings that housed the construction workers, the shopping centers, and lodges and respected places were made into bars, casinos, and cat-houses. Siren Alley was not it's original name, but its true name has been so long out of use that no one remembers what it was. Little Eden Plaza Little Eden Plaza was a multi-level shopping center. It was here that the many talented builders of Rapture could present their art to the other citizens. When the city fell into ruin, however, this became the place where the less fortunate would sell their services to the richer men and women of Rapture. The once bright and promising shops of Little Eden turned into a shady collection of brothels and bordellos. Since the time of the Rapture Civil War the plaza has been decorated with many revered symbols of the Rapture Family. Near the entrance to the plaza, there is a mural depicting the crash of Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 outside of the Lighthouse which brought Jack to Rapture. There are also many glass cases containing relics of Little Sisters, including ADAM extraction needles and teddy bears. The Mermaid Lounge is the largest establishment in Little Eden Plaza. It featured a bar and restaurant area with a gambling room upstairs. The quality of its clientele is apparent in the fact that the managers installed hidden turrets in the gambling room, presumably to deal with cheating patrons who got out of hand, or burglars who would try to raid the slot machines. The Pink Pearl The Pink Pearl is one of the largest brothels in this area. It was once one of the most upscale hotels in Rapture, but after the economic collapse it was converted into a brothel, managed by Daniel Wales. Hookers in the Pink Pearl were reputedly forbidden from splicing. Here the player acquires the Spear Gun and must fight Daniel for the code to the Temple of the Lamb. On any difficulty lower than hard the need to get the door code can be skipped by simply knowing it beforehand and putting it in. On Hard it has been observed that the game initially rejects the code until the player acquires the audio diary concerning it. Plaza Hedone Plaza Hedone was primarily a residential area with apartments and small shops. Most of the area is boarded up, but the areas that are open contain many smuggler crates with bibles dispersed throughout. A Little Sister's Orphanage is also located in this area. This orphanage was at least three stories tall, and it contained housing many orphaned girls in long rooms with rows bunks. One of these bunks was a brief home for Eleanor Lamb due to the fear, panic, and cowardice of Stanley Poole. Eventually, all of the 'orphans' who were lodged here were transported elsewhere to be converted to Gatherers. Sometime after the Rapture Civil War the Orphanage became abandoned. When Subject Delta rediscovers the Orphanage and revisits Eleanor's old bunk the power to the building is cut and Delta is ambushed by a wave of Spider and Brute Splicers. Additionally, the plaza also contains a store by the name of Joe's Green Groceries, which was a cover for an illegal plasmid production facility. Pumping Station 5 As its name suggests, this is a station housing pipes and machinery, which can be used to drain excess water from certain parts of the city. However, it also contains the Temple of the Lamb, a secret church for The Rapture Family led by Simon Wales. It contains many portraits, shrines and even Eleanor Lamb's dress conserved in a glass case, adding to several other such objects around Siren Alley, such as Big Daddy dolls and ADAM syringes. There's also a mural of Jack injecting himself with an EVE Hypo. It also contains a secret hideout for Sofia Lamb. Subject Delta is required to go here to drain out Dionysus Park. To do this, he'll need Simon Wales' key. Map New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. *There are 3 Sea Slugs. New Weaponry *Spear Gun New Enemies *Rumbler *Miniature Turret *Spider Splicer *Daniel Wales *Simon Wales New Plasmids and Tonics *Security Command – In the entrance to the Maintenance Area *Handyman – Inside the central building in Little Eden Plaza *Proud Parent - Gift for rescuing four Little Sisters *Hacker's Delight 2 – Under Daniel Wales’ apartment in the dark room with 2 machine gun turrets *Cure All - In the underground Plasmid manufacturing laboratory *Vending Expert - Hanging from a rope below the stairwell in the southwest corner of Plaza Hedone. Audio Diaries #Simon Wales - A Silent God - Hanging beside a painting of the plane crash in the entrance hallway. #Gilbert Alexander - The Rumbler - In the restroom of the Mermaid Lounge. #Jamie Byass - Plasmid Shipment - On a table below a turret in the gambling room of the Mermaid Lounge. #Augustus Sinclair - Farther to Fall - In the locked room with a Power to the People machine in the Mermaid Lounge. #Eleanor Lamb - Misbehaving - On a counter in the locked lower area of Poisoned Apple in Little Eden Plaza. #Simon Wales - Lamb's Salvation - Beside the keypad of the locked door to Plaza Hedone. #Daniel Wales - Father Simon Wales - On a desk in the office on the ground floor of the Pink Pearl. #Dusky Donovan - Double Standard - Beside a phonograph in a bedroom on the second floor of the Pink Pearl. #Daniel Wales - Wales an' Wales - On the desk in Daniel Wales' office. #Daniel Wales - The Date is the Code - On Daniel Wales' corpse. #Andrew Ryan - Bury Her Memory - On a desk beneath a poster of Jasmine Jolene in the apartment in the NW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Mark Meltzer - Lamb's Operation - On a crate in the Smuggler's Hideout in Plaza Hedone. #Sofia Lamb - The Requirements of Utopia - On a cinder block under the stairwell in the SW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Gilbert Alexander - The Pair Bond Mechanism - On the stacked cinder blocks in front of the Gatherer's Garden in Plaza Hedone. #Frank Fontaine - An Empty Niche - In the Illegal Plasmid Lab hidden behind Joe's Green Groceries. #Eleanor Lamb - My Name is Eleanor - In the dormitory room of the Little Sister's Orphanage. #Simon Wales - Guidance of Lamb - Leaning against a trunk by the door to Pump Control Substation 5. #Sofia Lamb - Shackled to the Great Chain - In the office on the 2nd floor of Pump Station Access. Hack the door. #Sofia Lamb - Therapy With Grace 2 - In Lamb's office inside the Pump Station Access area. #Simon Wales - The Creed of the Faithful - On the alter Father Wales presides over in the Temple of the Lamb. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer This location will be featured in the next BioShock 2 Multiplayer DLC, Rapture Metro Pack. Video thumb|300px|Siren Alley Preview thumb|300px|left|Siren Alley Trailer Bugs/Glitches *There is a glitch involving the third floor of the Pink Pearl and the second floor of the Plaza Hedone section. When the player approaches the Ammo Bandito on the third floor, a text overlay will say that they are in Plaza Hedone, and the bottom right corner of the second floor map for Plaza Hedone will light up, even though the player has yet to reach Plaza Hedone. Occasionally the "Plaza Hedone" overlay will appear on the second floor of the Pink Pearl as well. *It has been noted that sometimes there will be a glitch where the player's Little Sister disappears after Delta is killed. Outside the Vita-Chamber , the player will hear weeping sounds of the Little Sister even though she is not there when the glitch occurs. Trivia *Siren Alley is the point in BioShock 2 where Splicers are upgraded. Leadheads now carry Shotguns and Thuggish Splicers do not appear on or after this level. *After the level has been flooded, the player may encounter a shark. Despite this, the player cannot actually interact with the shark. *If the player waits to save/harvest the third Little Sister until the pumps have been activated, it is possible to lure the attacking Big Sister out into the flood. The Big Sister will die as soon as she is hit by the wave of water from Little Eden Plaza, even though Big Sisters have been observed to survive underwater outside. However, it is possible that the strength of the wave and rapid increase in water pressure could kill almost anything on impact since, unlike the Big Daddies, Big Sisters do not appear to have suits that can be pressurized. *It is possible to move on to Plaza Hedone without killing Daniel Wales if the player remembers the code to the door (1919) from a previous playthrough; One can simply put in the code without having obtained the diary from Daniel's corpse. If the player does this, it will cause a number of radio transmissions to be skipped during the blackout that occurs after code entry. It is unknown whether this is possible on Hard difficulty, however, as the game may require the player to have the audio diary in order for the code to be accepted. *As mentioned in the Deco Devolution artbook by Alex Munn, Senior Level Architect, 2K Marin: "We really started with a tenement district and the diner. Early on Jordan wanted to have some sort of diner. He was thinking of Edward Hopper's painting and the idea of a lonely character hanging out in diners. Everything changed but the diner. Early on in development we realized we had so much content we had to break it into two maps so part of it went into the Pauper's Drop map and the other went to the Siren Alley map." This explains why the two maps have similar tones. *Before entering Siren Alley, Subject Delta sees two Leadhead Splicers going to attack a Rumbler. No matter how long the player stands still in the draining pump(not completely entering Siren Alley) and hears gunshots, the Rumbler will not lose any health at all. *It is possible to get inside the upper room the Brute Splicer breaks out of in Maintenance Station No. 570. By stacking boxes carefully, the player can jump on top of the pipes next to the Circus of Values and make his way up to the door. The room itself is small and plain. It should be noted that the fire will not harm the player if touched and the door has no clipping (one could walk through it). If the player is in the room before the Brute Splicer spawns, he can kill him as soon as he does. This finishes the onslaught and turns the lights back on. After this, the door is forced open on it's own. Category:Siren Alley Category:BioShock 2 Locations Category:Walkthroughs